Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney – Double-Love Turnabout
by Beast Out Ghost
Summary: Apollo crosses with one of the most difficult dilemas he has ever come to. Wonder how he's going to take care of it.


"Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney – Double-Love Turnabout"

**Well, hello everybody! Turns out my recent Mega Man Starforce fanfic was quite the success, even though I made it in a 4 hour rush XP And I've been playing "Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney" lately. I haven't finished it yet, but some inspiration from the game and a very dark doujinshi manga gave me the idea for this fanfic. Don't ask about the manga… Anyway! I may only be on the third case of the game and may not know many details, though I do know *SPOILER ALERT* Trucy and Apollo are half-siblings, though I don't know some other stuff (probably), but I hope I manage to write a good fanfiction for all you guys that like the Ace Attorney series ^_^ Good reading.**

"Objection!"

The year was 2027. It had been a year since the attorney Apollo Justice had made his debut as an attorney, followed by his assistant, Trucy Wright, daughter of the famous retired attorney Phoenix Wright. Ironically, she's the magician, yet the assistant was her. Of course, they weren't alone. In one year, Apollo managed to convinced the Detective Ema Skye to, well, be more friendly and "snakoose" him less often.

But maybe they became all too friendly.

"Nice work, Apollo!" Trucy cheered, as they returned to the Anything Wright Agency, they're home. Well, since most people with cases went there, it was only natural for Apollo to stay in as well.

"Wow, you seem excited." Apollo admitted, sitting down on the couch.

"Of course! I'm almost turning 16!"

"I remember when I was excited for birthdays. But now I'm kinda scared of growing old." Apollo admitted, sweat dropping, having just turned 23 not so long ago. Trucy laughed at that comment. Suddenly, the door knocked. Apollo sighed, thinking that could be another client, but he was proven wrong. Scientifically.

"Hi, buddy." Ema Skye greeted, raising her hand, saying hi. Her nervous laugh and sweat made Apollo question why she was there.

"Ema? Why are you here?"

"I need a place to crash."

"What? Why?"

"My apartment burned down." She answered, showing the few bags behind her.

"Why? You were at the trial just a moment ago."

"I forgot to turn the oven off… and the straightening iron…" she confessed, laughing nervously. Both Apollo and Trucy sweatdropped. Well, they kinda deduced from the way Ema appeared in court with her hair half messy and munching on a piece of cake. "I managed to save some stuff." She opened one of the bags, showing a bunch of Snackoos bags. With bunch, I meant the whole case.

"My god!" Trucy was surprised by the number of bags. "So many!"

"I lost most of them in the fire."

"Wait, MOST OF THEM?!" Apollo asked, astonished. He knew that Ema had some sort of obsession with those snacks, but not to that point. She opened a bag and began munching a bunch of them.

"I need a place to stay for 3 months. Thank you." She spoke, allowing herself to enter the Agency, making Apollo sweatdrop.

"3 months?!" Trucy asked loudly, making Phoenix wonder what was happening.

"Something matter, honey?"

"Oh, Daddy! Detective Ema says that she needs to stay here." Trucy explained. Phoenix quickly glanced at Ema and smiled widely. Ema did the same.

"It has been a while." Phoenix spoke.

"You're right, just like always." Ema replied, trying to make a pun.

Due to the history between Phoenix and Ema, she managed to get a deal: she paid a third of the rent for those months and she could do whatever she wanted. There were room's on the upper floor. Trucy's room, Apollo's room, Phoenix's room and an extra room for visitor's, like our 25 year old detective friend.

During a Saturday night, Ema was unable to sleep, so she decided to drink a cup of milk, but on the way back to her room, she noticed that Trucy's room still had the lights on. She decided to see if Trucy was ok.

"Trucy?"

"Eeek!" Trucy squeaked, scared. "Oh, it's just you. Sorry, I'm still not used to having you around, Detective."

"Call me Ema." Ema smiled, trying to see what Trucy was doing. She then managed to peep over Trucy's shoulder and noticed the problem. "Homework?"

"I'm terrible at Biology…" Trucy admitted, writing a bit on her notebook. Apollo had the same idea as Ema, going to drink a cup of milk, but before he walked to the kitchen, he peeped into her room, seeing that Ema was there as well.

"If you need help with your homework, you can ask me. After all, I'm a detective! A scientific detective!"

Apollo held onto his breath, so they wouldn't hear him laughing.

"Really?! Thank you!" Trucy thanked. "So, what's this about, sis?"

"S-Sis?" Ema asked. Apollo was puzzled as well.

Trucy looked surprised, but then realized it herself. "Oopsie… My bad. I just always wanted to have a big sister to help me out. Well, Apollo is more or less like a brother to me though, but that doesn't count."

"_Geez, thanks for the compliment."_

Ema shed a couple of tears.

"W-what's the matter?! Did I say something I shouldn't have?"

"I just always wanted a little sister. I do have an older sister, but it isn't the same." Ema confessed, clearing the couple of tears.

Trucy smiled. "Then let's be sisters. Pinky-swear?" Trucy asked, raising her clenched hand with her pinky pointing up. Ema was surprised at first but then smiled.

"Pinky swear." She did the same and they embraced fingers, making the deal official. Apollo was surprised at first, but then stood straight and smiled. He decided to go back to bed.

He returned to his room and lied down on his bed, hands behind his head. But after closing his eyes, he started picturing Ema and Trucy, during the cases, to be precise. He only pictured them smiling or, well, acting cute or snackoosing him with a playful look. Apollo then opened his eyes and sat up, blushing.

"Wait… What the… BOTH?!" Apollo asked himself. Regarding what, you might be asking. To put it simple:

Did he like them both?

More than like, to be precise. Well, his life had turned around abruptly ever since he met them, for different reasons of course. But with the passage of time, well, maybe he didn't realize he was falling for them. But the main question in his head would maybe be "Why both of them?"

The week was a rush: he chatted with Ema and Trucy during meals, but he still was undecided.

Friday was a strange day, though.

Apollo heard Ema whimper in her room and decided to check on her.

"Ema? What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

She was biting her bottom lip, tears overflowing from her eyes. She was holding a letter from a hospital.

"What's the matter?!" Apollo quickly rushed by seeing it was a hospital letter. He sat down next to her, deeply worried.

"It's such a tragedy! Read it yourself!" Ema said, turning around, but giving the letter to Justice. He was worried, but by reading the letter, he understood her reaction and sweatdropped.

"Ema, this is a warning for you to eat less sugar, mainly chocolate, because you might get diabetes." Apollo read. Ema began to cry loudly.

"I'm nothing without my snackoos!" Ema whimpered, making Apollo sigh.

"I thought you were terminally ill or something." Apolo confessed, putting his hands on his hips.

"If I don't eat them, I will get terminally ill!"

* ka-tonk, ka-tonk, ka-tonk!*

"Ouch, ouch! Stop throwing me those things!" Apollo demanded, putting his arms in front of his face.

"Never! I have infinite ammo now!"

Apollo fled the room and started laughing. "She's funny." He confessed to himself. He knew that she was going to be even grumpier than she already was until she could eat her snacks again. When he was about to enter his room, he received a message from Trucy… via Pidgeon. Apollo sweatdropped, but read the paper anyways.

'Apollo, I need your help. Could you pick me up at school? Please!'

Evidently, he rushed out of the agency. He dashed throughout the streets until he met up with Trucy. The front wheel of her bicycle was busted and she was scared to walk alone. Her logic was "The faster you go, the harder it is to catch you". Apollo thought she was referring to bullies, but she was referring to "paparazzi". This made him laugh.

That night, he walked through the hall and stopped by the girls' rooms. He remained silent, eyes closed. Meanwhile, simultaneously, Ema was going to grab a cup of juice to keep her mouth busy, since she couldn't snack, and Trucy was going to ask Ema for help. But right before the girls touched the doorknobs, Apollo spoke to himself, and they heard his words. They became wide-eyed, worried and surprised simultaneously.

"Why do I love them both?"

Trucy sat back on her desk, as Ema fell onto her bed. They were both in shock, looking up to the ceiling.

Apollo knocked and opened Trucy's door. She looked at him and he blushed, suddenly closing the door. She was left puzzled. The same happened to Ema's side.

In the next morning, Apollo had to go to someplace to take care of a whimpering client, which meant that during breakfast, the present ones were Phoenix Wright hidden behind the newspaper and the two girls changing glares between them. Phoenix was too curious to let it slide.

"Is something of matter?" he silently asked, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Apollo has a crush on both of us." The two girls answered loudly, making Phoenix choke.

"*cough, cough* What?!" This time, he asked just as loudly as the girls. They explained the situation and Phoenix nodded. "But why are two fighting?"

"Because he's undecided!" Trucy explained. "I understand a crush on me, but a crush on her?!"

"I'm sorry, but I think you mean it's all the way around, you second class magician." Ema spoke, taking a sip from her coffee as well. Trucy was pissed by the comment, standing up furiously.

"Second class?! See this!" she took out her famous prop: her blue large panties with pink hearts. She took out of it a broom, a painting (Phoenix still wondered why it was the Mona Liza), and, the last item, the one that surprised Ema the most, another pair of panties, but they were red.

"What the-?!" Ema unbuckled her belt, making Phoenix wonder what she was doing. Ema buckled her belt again and glared at Trucy, who had a cocky grin. "Ha-ha, very funny. The panties I had on."

This was another call for Phoenix's coffee spit.

She took the panties from Trucy's hand and saved them in her pocket. "Why would Apollo be interested in you? You're just a teenager! He should go with the mature one here!"

"You cry over snacks!"

"You make cheap tricks!"

"You're addicted to science!"

Then, they both took a deep breath and spoke the next words in unison.

"I actually like Apollo!"

They blushed and look at each other. Phoenix looked at them, quite astonished. They were astonished themselves.

"You do!?"

"Now this is what I call a Turnabout." Phoenix commented, taking a sip of his surprisingly still existent coffee. "I know it's none of my business, but if you two like him, and he likes you both, why don't you both…"

Later that night, Apollo was on his bed, trying to get over the fact that he liked both of them, trying to put it behind his back. But something appeared. Someone.

"Hi, Apollo!"

"Ema? Trucy?" Apollo asked, astonished. "What are you two doing in my room?"

"We're here to show you our brand new magic show!" Trucy said, leaving Apollo puzzled.

"What are you…?"

"We made up some tricks, using science!" Ema answered, maiing Apollo wonder what they meant.

They madeall sort of risky tricks, most of them involving a sword or two. Apollo's blood tension rose in a matter of a full hour, but then came the final act.

"We take here my top hat." Trucy said, giving Apollo her top hat. "And you'll right down both our names."

Ema gave Apollo two pieces of paper and a pen. He seemed puzzled. "Why?"

"Because we know what's happening to you, and we both have fallen for you."

"WHAT?! OBJECION!" Apollo protested, wide-eyed.

"Overruled." Ema laughed. "We can't argue forever, so we thought that maybe you should let it to luck."

Apollo understood what the papers were for now. He wrote down their names and put them in Trucy's top hat. She quickly mixed them and Apollo put in his hand. He closed his eyes, took out a paper, opened it and then opened it. He was super surprised, to say the least.

The paper said "Trucy Wrigt & Ema Skye"

"R-Really?" Apollo asked. Trucy and Ema smiled and nodded, and then they both threw themselves at him, half hugging Apollo.

Ema narrowed her eyes to his hair. "You have two spikes. One for each." Ema spoke, biting down on one of his hair spikes, worrying hi.

"Hey ,watch the hair!"

*munch* Trucy bit his other spike.

"Oh, c'mon!" Apollo yelled out, but the girls let go of his hair spikes and kissed his cheeks each, making him calmer. "Hehehe…" He turned to Ema and quickly pecked her lips. He then turned to Trucy and did the same. Ema and Trucy both sat up, blushing a lot. "What's the matter?"

"N-Nothing!" they both spoke suddenly, making Apollo realize it.

"It was your first kisses?"

They blushed even more. Ema had been her whole life studying to make her dream come true and Trucy, well, was 15 years old. Ema began steaming and quickly turned to Apollo and kissed him franctically.

"E-Ema!" Trucy yelled, seeing how Ema was acting.

She then separated lips with Apollo and spoke. "Sorry, I just miss my snacks."

"That isn't a reason to bit my tongue." Justice sweatdropped, feeling pain running through the muscle of his tongue. Trucy approached him and kissed him softly.

"Better?"

"Better." He answered.

The three of them fell asleep quickly, but Apollo woke up to catch a glnce of the two girls in hisarms. But then, to his surprise, Phoenix entered his room.

"M-Mr. Wright!"

"Shhh…" Phoenix signed, not wanting to wake up the girls.

"I-I can explain."

"No need. It was my idea after all." Apollo was surprised at the answer. "But, if you do anything to hurt my daughter, then I'll punch you 100 times harder than the punch you gave me when we first met." Apollo sweatdropped, seeing Phoenix's smile of malice. Phoenix began to walk away, but turned around on last time. "The same goes for Ema. She's a very good friend of mine."

Apollo sweatdropped, seeing that maybe it wasn't such a good idea dating two girls. Phoenix closed the door and walked back to the living room. He took a sip from the grape juice and the phone rang. He picked it up, obviously.

"Hello? Oh! Maya! There's so much I need to talk to you about. How about talking about it over some burgers?"

**And here you have it. Sorry if it seems rushed, but I don't really know what happened, I just wrote differently 0.0 Kinda weird… Well, see ya next time…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


End file.
